


"Top of the Mafia"

by NaviShin96



Category: Big Bang (Band), Choi Seung Hyun - Fandom, K-pop, top - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Death, Drugs, F/M, Korean Characters, Korean Mafia, Love, Multi, Murder, NSFW, Obsession, Sex, Sexual Content, Violence, XReader, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaviShin96/pseuds/NaviShin96
Summary: The life of a mafia boss's wife is hard, but over time I've become numb to the things I've seen. Drug dealing, bank robberies, sex trafficking, assassinations. A lot of death and suffering has become the norm, but it was bearable. He made this life worth living.I can deal with being in danger daily. I'm used to seeing drugs and illegally obtained money pass through regularly. I'm able to tolerate seeing women being sold and bought, to and from our gang. I can handle witnessing the gore and misery that follows my husband's existence. I could even endure being captured and tortured by our rival gangs if it happened.The only thing I'm incapable of doing is being without him. He has been the air I've breathed for years now. Without him, I would suffocate.





	1. "The Man I Worship"

Living this type of life can be exhausting but it's worth it to be with him. From the first moment I met him, my heart became his. Of course, nothing would prepare me for the future I had in store. But one thing I knew for sure, I wouldn't take back any decision I had made about my life. If he was in it, that's all that matters. His existence was the only thing that gave mine purpose. I was in love to the point of blinding my reality. 

~3 Years Ago~

I was 17 (presently 20yo), a senior in high school. The, end of the day, school bell had just rung and I was leaving the property. My head buried in a book as it was every day. From fantasy to action, even romance. Anything that helped me escape reality, I read. I had done it so much I could walk all the way home without looking up once. 

I strolled around the brick wall at the front gate of the school. As soon as I turned the corner I instantly fell to the ground, twisting my angle.

I didn't know what had tripped me until he spoke the words, 'You okay doll face?'.

His voice was so deep and alluring. I raised my head to see an extremely handsome man with a cigarette dangling from his lips, leaning over me. I was in shock, I had never seen someone so beautiful.

His deep brown eyes sparkled off the sunlight. His facial structure was that of a model. From his perfect jawline to his high cheekbones. He looked as if he was created in a lab. His messy spiked up hair drooped over his freshly shaved undercut. His cologne was strong and enchanting. He was wearing a dark green and black suit with a black tie. His attire itself wasn't that of a student, which made me curious as to why he was here. 

He reached out his hand to help me up but I couldn't move due to my ankle. He offered to carry me home. I tried to refuse at first but it was my only option. But in all honesty, I was excited to hold onto this mysteriously attractive man. I felt silly to be so moonstruck for a man I had just met, but I had lost all control over my own heart the moment I heard his voice.

After he lifted me on his back with little to no effort, he spoke, 'I apologize doll face. I didn't...', he stopped mid-sentence.

His eyes fixed on an expensive black car. A middle-aged man was picking up his daughter, who was a grade under me. At first, I was jealous, assuming he was staring at the young girl because she was quite adorable, in my opinion. But I quickly realized that he was observing the driver. I didn't think much of it at the time, so I remained silent.

Once the car pulled off he resumed his sentence as if he never stopped, '... mean to trip you'.

He then situated me on his back and carried me home. We talked the whole way. He wanted to know everything about me and I told him. Which, now, sounds stupid considering I barely knew him. Of course, he refused to tell me anything about him, which I didn't mind. I was completely infatuated with his entire existence. I didn't care who he was, what he did for a living or even his age or name. I was instantly smitten and thankfully, so was he.

I had only a few months of school left but all I cared about was being with him. I tried several times to quit. I wanted to dedicate my entire life to being with him. The only reason I finished was because he refused to let me stop.

I could never bring myself to disobey him. If he asked something of me, it was done. He never thought of me as his minion or slave. He never expected me to obey him word for word or even at all. To him, his commands were merely suggestions. But to me, they were everything. My life was devoted to him from the moment we met. My existence revolved around making him happy, no matter the consequences or pain it could cause me.

The night of graduation, he told me everything he had kept from me for the last few months. His real name being Choi Seung Hyun (Nickname 'Top'). His real age being 27 (presently 30yo). Never knowing his mother who passed away while giving birth to him. Even killing his first victim at the age of 12, for good reason, resulting in his dad changing his identity and wiping him from society's eye. 

His late father was the mafia leader of a gang called 'Utopia' before he passed away. For the last 4 years, the responsibility, of the mafia leader, has been in Top's capable hands.

Mr. Choi (Top's Father) was killed 4 years prior to our meeting (presently 7 years ago). A rival gang ambushed him and shot him in the head, instantly killing him. Top got revenge for his father by personally capturing and butchering the leader of the rival gang. Every year on the anniversary of Mr. Choi's death, Top sends the rival gang a piece of their old leader. Of course, this resulted in a never-ending war among the two.

He even told me about the man he was watching the day we met. He was casing out his next job. He was hired to assassinate a parent who picked up their kid in front of the school every day. The target was a rich criminal who got away with murdering his wife because he paid off anyone who got in his way of freedom. The man's sister in law couldn't bear the thought of her innocent victim of a sister not getting the justice she deserved. So, she hired the mafia to 'take care of him'.

According to Top, later that night he completed his mission. The man's daughter moved in with her aunt and switched schools. I never saw her or her father again.

Followed by the confession of his life, he confessed his love for me. On graduation night, I ran away with him and we got married a month later. I've been his partner in crime and loving wife ever since.

~Present~

I've been with Top for 3 years now. We had recently celebrated our anniversary. The life of a mafia boss's wife is hard, but over time I've become numb to the things I've seen. Drug dealing, bank robberies, sex trafficking, assassinations. A lot of death and suffering has become the norm, but it was bearable. He made this life worth living.

I can deal with being in danger daily. I'm used to seeing drugs and illegally obtained money pass through regularly. I'm able to tolerate seeing women being sold and bought, to and from our gang. I can handle witnessing the gore and misery that follows my husband's existence. I could even endure being captured and tortured by our rival gangs if it happened.

The only thing I'm incapable of doing is being without him. He has been the air I've breathed for years now. Without him, I would suffocate.


	2. "Dealing with the Issue"

"What's on your mind doll face?", an arresting voice whispers in my ear.

I turn around to a tall slim figure standing over me. My eyes level with his chin. I slowly raise my head up his chest, then neck and to his sharp facial features. I adjust my eyes to glare into his deep, dark browns. His smile a grin with a cigarette clenched between his lips, as usual.

There wasn't a moment where the air surrounding him wasn't a thick fog of smoke. But no matter what he did, he was nothing short of perfection in my eyes.

"About how much I love you", I say as I lightly kiss his protruding collar bones.

He chuckles, pinching the cigarette between his fingers and lifting it from his lips.

"You're so cheesy baby girl".

His breath exhales the smoke from his lungs as the words spilled out.

He secretly loved it when I was clingy. I was always hovering over him but he didn't mind. Of course, with him being a mafia boss I knew when I needed to back off and let him work. I gradually learned when to bud in and when to keep my mouth shut and stay at the side lines. All I ever sought out was to do what I thought he wanted. I'd constantly strive to please him, in every way possible.

"Hey boss!", a familiar voice echoed throughout the warehouse.

~~~

It was G-Dragon (Nickname 'GD'). Age 29, born Aug. 18, 1988. He used to live with a rich family before he was kidnapped at the age of 8. He was constantly sold off to the highest bidder until he tuned 15. Mr. Choi purchased him and gave him the option to go free or work for him. He chose to stay and has been a loyal mini boss for drug dealing ever since. He refuses to tell anyone what happened to him when he was owned by previous buyers. He's also not motivated to find his real family even though Mr. Choi offered to help him. Despite being Top's closest friend, he's the biggest trouble maker out of the 4 mini bosses. Top spends a fair amount of time covering up his, often made, mistakes. With that being said, Top refuses to let him go, no matter how many mistakes he has made and continues to make. Top strives to take care of him.

~~~

Top raises his gaze to turn his attention to the younger.

"Yes GD, what is it?".

My lips continued to kiss and suck on his neck and collar bones. I wasn't at all shy about showing affection in front of the other members. They've seen too much between me and my husband for me to care about a simple kiss. Majority of the members have even seen us be intimate, countless times. Top, nor I, for lack of better words, 'gave a shit'.

GD walks up, a few feet away from me and Top, he bows.

"Boss, Mr. Lee has arrived".

Since GD was over drug dealing, he meant our drug buyers. We had boxes full of cocaine and a new buyer was interested. Not knowing the buyer beforehand stressed the whole gang. But we had no choice, we needed the money, desperately. For the most part, we never stressed about money. If we did, we'd pull off a small rob job and be set for a while until new buyers or jobs came in. Unfortunately, we weren't prepared for a small bank robbery, so we were forced to accept a new buyer.

Top sighs, "Alright, send them in".

GD bows and leaves the room. Top returns his eyes to me, still kissing his neck.

"Doll face, I have to work now. We can pick up where we left off when I'm finished."

I hated having to let him go but I knew he needed to do his job. I lift on my tip toes to give him a deep kiss. Releasing my tongue into his mouth. It was nearly impossible to control myself around him.

"What a warm welcome".

A new voice ricocheted from the walls, followed by a slight chuckle.

We disconnect our lips to see Mr. Lee and 3 men accompanying him. Top quickly kisses my forehead.

"Daddy has to work darling, go sit at my desk".

His finger pointing towards a small desk just a few feet away from him. I usually stayed in the room when he worked. I never felt uncomfortable, even when Top had to threaten or harm the buyers/sellers. I walk over to the desk and sit in the chair, my feet propping up on the counter. Top walks over to me and opens the drawer, pulling out a gun and putting in front of me.

He always gave me protection just in case something went wrong and he couldn't get to me in time. Which rarely happened considering his expertise in detail and planning. He winks and grins at me before returning his attention back to the buyers.

"That your girl?".

The man's eyes fixated on me. A disturbing look of hunger drowning in them.

Top hated when anyone stared at me. It pissed him off to see any man even glance in my direction.

"Yes, but don't mind her. Let's get down to business, shall we?"

He walks over to the boxes on the cargo truck. GD and the buyers follow him. Top reaches into his pocket, pulling out a knife. He pulls a box over to him and quickly flips the knife open. Bringing the sharp edge to the box, he cuts it open, exposing the blocks of white powder in clear wrapping.

He then uses the knife to cut a thin line in the clear covering. He lifts the knife, now coated in the white substance. Pressing the knife to his tongue, he licks a small portion, tasting the coating. He holds the knife over to Mr. Lee, allowing him to do the same as Top lifts his left-hand, rubbing his pointer finger over his teeth.

After tasting the fine powder, he attempts to convince Top to lower the price.

"This stuff is weak, I think you can agree that the price your asking isn't at all fair. How about..."

I couldn't help but to laugh under my breath, knowing what was about to happen. Top doesn't tolerate ignorant people. Never has, never will. Everyone, including me, knew this. I watched as GD slowly reached behind him, preparing himself for the events to come.


	3. "The Red and White Knife"

Top growls in aggravation before tossing his cigarette to the ground. Suddenly, he grabs Mr. Lee's collar, slamming his head into the truck bed. Pressing the knife to his neck, slightly cutting his skin. Immediately his partners pull out their guns, GD does the same.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, we have you outnumbered", he laughs.

Top snickers, "Is that so?".

Top then lets out a quick whistle. In seconds, there were dozens of men with anything that could be used as a weapon, in their hands. Some stood on the balcony, as the others gathered around me and the cargo truck. I had seen this happen dozens of times, so it didn't faze me at all. I've actually come to love the expression on the client's faces when they'd realize they weren't as smart as they thought.

At the sight of it all the man, of course, he gets nervous. Finally realizing my Top wasn't an idiot.

Mr. Lee starts to tremble, "Put your guns down. Now!".

His men immediately listened and lowered their guns.

"Now, what were you saying?".

Tops voice was stern and annoyed at the situation.

He was already aggravated that the buyer was staring at me. Now he pulled this shit. He was lucky Top was in desperate need of the money or he would be leaving in separate trash bags.

"N... nothing. I'll pay full price, Jesus!".

Top then released the man and wiped his, now slightly bloody, knife on Mr. Lee's jacket. Leaving a red and white smear across it. He then motioned for his men to hand Top the money.

"Pleasure doing business with you".

Top smirks as he retrieved the cash from his men.

The buyers quickly unload the truck and leave the warehouse.

Top sighs with a growl, "Dae!"

A shaggy haired younger enters from the balcony. His hair bouncing with each slam of his foot on the steps.

His name was Kang Daesung. Age 28, born April 26, 1989. The mafia found him when he was 17. The gang was hired by his mother to assassinate his father after she discovered her husband molesting their son. Utopia showed up to discover that the father had found out and shot his mother in the chest and was about to kill Dae. Mr. Choi then killed his dad and took him in. He's been the mini boss over finances ever since. He isn't much for the hands-on violence that occurs so he usually stays out of sight when we have 'clients'. Also, he recently stopped smoking so he consistently has a toothpick in his mouth, which, for some reason, drives Top crazy.

"What do you need boss?".

His slightly high-pitched voice shook as he jumped over the last step.

He was known as a goof ball. Always happy, for a reason no one could figure out. I liked it though, having someone with high spirits around did wonders in a place like this. His child like aura always kept me smiling.

Top tosses the bag of money to Dae, "Here, count this and add it to the remaining money supply".

Dae salutes Top and giggles. Of course, resulting in a scowl from Top.

He then bows and replies with a slight chuckle, "Sorry, will do boss".

Dae turns and walks back up to his office. Top sighs.

"He's just trying to cheer you up baby. Don't be so hard on him".

I seemed to be the only person who enjoyed the comfort that Dae brought to the gloomy warehouse.

Top sighs again before walking over to me. He leans down and picks me up, setting me on the desk. I wrap my legs around him as he presses into me.  
"I know. I just... I'm not in the mood for his jokes right now. If something would have gone wrong...".

He was always like this when either side was forced to become violent.

By now, I was used to the sudden outburst, I wasn't ever scared. I knew if he couldn't protect me, that the others would. Most of them have been here years before me, but they took care of me as Top would. The day we got married, he made it clear to them that if something happened and they could only save one of us, to save me. Of course, I opposed, but I had no say in the matter.

Top was their leader, their boss. No one went against him, and if they did, they're no longer alive.

"Nothing happened baby, I'm okay, I promise.".

We always had this same conversation when a deal didn't go smoothly, but I was never harmed.

Top has been shot, stabbed, beaten. I've seen him bleed so much, I don't know how he's even alive. But even after being physically injured, he'd always make sure I was okay before getting treatment for his wounds. My well-being meant more to him than anything, even his own life.

He lifts his left hand, removing my hair from my neck. He then leans down and kisses me roughly. His hands clinging to my waist. I could feel his lips sucking on my skin as he moved across it. Just knowing he was near me made my body heat rise. When he touched me, my whole figure went numb. The only thing I could feel was his flesh against mine.

The sensation of the man I worshiped. It was like my own personal drug. A drug that was mine and mine alone. One that I had been addicted to for years and there being no cure for. But honestly, I never wanted to be cured. If this was my drug I would take it, every damn day of my life. No matter how venomous it could become, I wasn't giving it up for nothing.

I know that being a mafia leader's wife, his wife, was hazardous. I knew the consequences the day I eloped with him. He made sure I knew what I was risking. I would never see my family again, my friends. Everything I knew and loved, would be gone. Knowing that, I still didn't hesitate. All that mattered to me, was that he loved me and I loved him. Another cheesy romance story blossoming from a young girl's foolish mind. But the difference between the novels and me, I was real.


End file.
